


the shoes

by qunnyv19



Series: gratitude. [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Basketball Shoes, Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto dan sepatu basketnya. — Hanamiya/Momoi;fanfiction for vyeee.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Momoi Satsuki
Series: gratitude. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters:   
> Makoto Hanamiya & Momoi Satsuki  
> —specially written for vyeee.

.

.

* * *

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan sepatu basket itu?”

Momoi menunjuk sepasang sepatu basket yang baru saja dilepas Hanamiya dan akan segera dilempar ke tong sampah.

“Kau tidak punya mata, memangnya? Sepatu ini sudah lusuh sekali. Aku harus cari yang baru.”

Momoi menggembungkan kedua pipi. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi kalimat-kalimat sejenis kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Hanamiya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menerima bahwa sepatu basket yang terlihat hanya kotor sedikit itu ingin segera dibuang oleh laki-laki itu.

“Itu kan hanya tinggal dicuci. Lagipula, sepatu basket itu sudah menemanimu bertahun-tahun.”

“... Tch.”

Ah, Momoi Satsuki dengan perasaan sentimental dan ransel emosionalnya.

Hanamiya menimang-nimang sepatu tersebut dan melemparnya dengan kasar ke tanah.

“Sepatu basket ini sudah melihat pengalamanku bertahun-tahun di lapangan basket,” gumam Hanamiya akhirnya, seraya memerhatikan perlahan-lahan sisi sepatu tersebut.

“Ya,” sahut Momoi. “Dan masih bagus! Kau membeli sepatu ini yang edisi terbatas, ‘kan? Aku tidak pernah melihat orang lain memakainya dan memang sudah tidak ada di toko-toko.”

Momoi menunduk, ikut-ikutan memerhatikan sepatu yang sebelah lagi yang masih berada di atas tanah. Belum sempat Momoi menoleh, pundaknya ditahan oleh Hanamiya dan Momoi kini melirik Hanamiya yang tepat berada di depannya.

“... apa?”

“Sepatu basket ini menyaksikanku menciummu pertama kalinya,” bisik Hanamiya intens seraya menyelipkan helaian rambut merah muda di telinga Momoi.

Wajah Momoi menghangat.

“... oh.”

“Jadi sepertinya tidak akan kubuang.”

Hanamiya mundur perlahan. Momoi masih bisa merasakan napas Hanamiya di wajahnya. Cepat-cepat ia menegakkan tubuh dan memalingkan wajah dari senior yang satu itu.

“Jadi,” Hanamiya tidak membiarkan Momoi pergi begitu saja. Ia menahan gerakan Momoi dan membuat tubuh langsing Momoi menghadap dirinya. Hanamiya mengelus bibir Momoi yang mengilap merah muda. “Sepatu ini akan melihatnya lagi.”

“Melihat apa?”

“Dasar bodoh.”

Hanamiya mencium Momoi; awalnya begitu kasar, Momoi terkejut dan nyaris menolak, namun kelamaan Hanamiya melembut, menyentuh rongga-rongga mulut Momoi dan membiarkan Momoi membalas ciumannya.

Momoi memeluk Hanamiya erat.

“ _I want you more_ ,” bisik Hanamiya di sela-sela ciuman mereka, dan Momoi berusaha untuk tidak berdebar lebih kencang saat mendengar satu kalimat itu. []

.

.

.


End file.
